Patchnotes for 22 Oct 2014
Go back to: Home | Patchnotes for 2014 Patchnotes for 22 Oct 2014 Halloween Event There have been multiple reports of monsters from all over the world of Mazey Flyff sneaking into the Saint Morning Pumpkin Farms to steal pumpkins. The reason for the sudden increase in pumpkin thefts is still unknown, but Inisis has her theories with the most likely being an uprising! She has put out a reward for all the pumpkins recovered in hopes of preventing an uprising. Event run time: Pumpkins will drop from 12:01am on the 24th of October until 11:59pm on the 7th of November (All times are based on Server Times) In addition until 11:59pm on the 1st of November you will also receive 1 free Bloody Mary's Favor for every hour you stay connected in game. You can visit Mentor Inisis in Darkon to spend your Pumpkins on items. The majority of the items obtainable are unique and will only be obtainable for the Halloween event! Pumpkin Shop: Items obtainable from Bloody Mary's favor: Tribute Sieges Since players seem to always be asking about running 50 live sieges, there is now a way for players to set the next siege to be a Tribute Siege which will give players 50 lives via contributing a set amount of Red Perin. Although it will get expensive if repeated time and time again. In the Guild Siege Status Window you should now see "Tribute Req" and "Total Pool". The starting tribute required will be 100RP, every successful Tribute Siege will increase the amount needed. The Total Pool is the current amount of RP that guilds have used to register for Sieges. The formula that determines the Tribute Cost is the following Legend: n = The current multiplier cost. n will increase by 5 for every successful Tribute Siege. n will decrease by 1 for every other type of siege. Do note. It can be dynamically disabled in case any error occurs so just double check in the Status window that the Tribute Req isn't set to "Disabled" before organizing a Tribute Siege. AFK Auto Answer Sending a message to someone who is AFK will now return the message "SYSTEM: I'm AFK!". Additionally sending someone a PM will also reset your AFK timer. Items *Milk Cow Set(F) and Bulls's Set(M) added to Penya CS Fashion Sets. (Isruel) *50 Weapon models added to Kablloc (Darkon 3). These are all the original blue Flyff weapons that are level 90-120 that aren't in game currently. Weapon Names MQC Cloaks added (20k MQC each) *Obsidian Wings *Little Demon Wings *Icarus Wings *Black Rexion Wings *Blue Rexion Wings *Selion Wings *Siren Wings *Wing Of Berkas New Vote Items Mazey's Vote Jewelry Set (20 vPoints) This set is 90% of the stats of Donor Jewelry as with all Vote All Stats +900 HP% +450% MP% +450% ATK% +450% Stone of Auto Loot Quest Items (15 vPoints) When farming with this active you will no longer see Quest Items dropping, they will go directly to your inventory. This has been added to the Vote shop only to start with, it will eventually be obtainable in game via RC at a later date. Changes *Changed Stone of Auto RC to automatically pick up Perin drops as well. *Monster Spawn sizes increased in all places except Azira and Traesia. Madrigal and Volkane will now have 25% more monsters populating it! Any other dungeons will have 15% more. *Buff Pang has been removed from Siege Arena. This has been replaced by recieving buffs when you first join into the Guild Siege, when you die you will get re-buffed at 8 seconds left before you teleport back into the fight! *Increased Rock-Paper-Scissors Coupon and Buff Breaker stack limit from 99 to 9999. *Re-named the Buff Breaker purchasable from the RC Store to "Buff Breaker (all)" and the Buff Breaker from collecting to "Buff Breaker (single)" to show the difference between the RC version and the Collector Field version. Buff Breaker (single) cooldown increased from 1 second to 4 seconds. *Removed the sound from having your pet level up. *Blocked the ability to teleport when Frozen, this happens sometimes when you get disconnected while collecting, all that you need to do is start collecting again and it will be fixed. Fixes *Fixed Behemoth Heavens Gate Defense to 552-588 (was 3-4) *Fixed Chainsaw to be tradeable. *Fixed all the Wing Masks to be identified as 'Masks', they should now be able to be modeled to any mask item. They should also all allow to see what model they have attached to them, masks that were defined as 'Wing-Masks' had a blank text space where the modeled item would of been. *Fixed descriptions on all the Jewelry sets + boxes to be correct. *Fixed 2x Colosseum Chips event to be start-able dynamically. *Fixed Blessing of Perfect awakes to work on Pick-up pets as it states in the description. *Fixed the ability to multi-jump while being hit by melee attacks. This should stop the accidental jumping over walls in the Arena + Siege Arena. *Fixed the crash that could occur when teleporting with a Stat Pet out. *Fixed a few other issues that were causing the client to crash. *Improved how the client handles specific aspects of the game so you should notice an improvement in the clients performance, it should now run smoother and not appear to freeze up on slower machines. *Guild Siege Leader boards has been wiped to remove the error that D/C's players experience when they attempt to view it. Trialing A similar damage nerf that Templars get when their HP is higher then 500m has been applied to all classes. For all other classes if your HP is higher then 450m, then all damage dealt will be halved. This is just something we are trialing for now, it may remain or may get removed based on how the trial goes. Mazey Credits: http://mazeyflyff.forumotion.net/t5143-patchlist-22nd-october